


Darkness in Light

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning against the wall, I stared at the figure located in the cell behind the 'safety' of a glass wall, feeling as if someone had punched me through the stomach. He shouldn't be in here…this wasn't right. Not in the slightest bit. Rating to be extra safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness in Light

**Got another little one-shot for all of you dear readers. I probably should just lump them all together, but where's the fun in that?! Anyway, this is basically just something that came to me as I started rewriting some of Never Ending Nightmares. So I hope you all enjoy it. ^-^ It's based on something that happens within the story of NEN. I thought I'd mention that.**

**WARNING: Mild Lemon at the end of this. Very mild. I'm not even sure it could be called as one, but whatever.**

**ooOoo**

**DARKNESS IN LIGHT**

Leaning against the wall, I stared at the figure located in the cell behind the 'safety' of a glass wall, feeling as if someone had punched me through the stomach. He shouldn't be in here…this wasn't right. Not in the slightest bit. Yet, there wasn't a damn thing I could really do. Not right now at any rate. I was being too closely watched. And I knew why they were watching me too. It was pretty pathetic that they wanted to see if I had any relationship with the man on the other side of the glass. They had no real idea of anything. I was aiming to keep it that way too. Of course, if anyone were to find out what was going on through my mind, they'd happily leave me the hell alone and let him out of there. Or perhaps not. They'd most likely make sure that I would never step foot back in here ever again. That thought seemed like hell to my mind. Been there, done that.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, I allow nothing to show on my face. As if seeing the figure on the other side wind up screaming in agonized pain didn't affect me in the slightest bit.

Oh, it did bother me.

A great deal as a matter of fact.

And I hated that this was being done.

"Enough," a voice called out from the other side of the room. "Please forgive us for forcing you to watch all of this, Miss Hallowell."

I just turned my vacant stare to the agent addressing me and raise a brow. "Why? You got what you wanted after all."

"I don't understand."

I cracked a deadly grin, malicious joy springing to life as he visibly flinched. "No, I suppose you don't." with that said, I made my way out of the area, taking note of placement of cameras and guards. After all, I couldn't do a successful break out if I didn't know where everything was located. "None of you know. But you will."

It was a dark promise.

One that I would deliver as I am a creature of darkness. And no one harms what rightfully belongs to me. I'd been fighting the bond for years now and still continue to do so. Hell, even _he_ fights the bond without fully understanding exactly what it is that draws him like a moth to the flame when it comes to me. I prefer to keep it that way. Most of my kind would not understand just why I would do this, but I do not expect them to. The only ones who would are those that know me best. There aren't many that do. Marching out of the prison, I had to stop a shudder that racked through my very being at the menace that seemed to wrap around the whole area. This I had sort of become used to, though there were times like now when I could not prevent it from effecting me even a little bit. Staring up at the cloudy sky, I can't help but hate the gray that fills it. It's rather annoying and quite irritating.

Everything felt wrong…I needed to get him out of this place before either him or I go totally insane.

Clenching my fists tightly, I continue on my way from this place, walking down the street with a calmness that would've frightened me at one point in time. It didn't take me long to get to my apartment. Yes, I lived down the street from the prison…most people thought that I was daft in doing so, but I didn't really care. I needed to be close to him now as my wolf wouldn't leave me alone—she was practically howling in pain. Our soul was in agony now.

I could feel the pain resonating within _his_.

Eyes narrowed in dark thought. _I'm going to get you out of there, Al. Mark my words…you won't be in there for lo_ _ng._

…

Darkness crept upon the area not too much longer. Night had now fallen and it was time to get started on this whole operation. Of course, I had gotten help from my fellow teammates. Those who knew what I was going through and did not mind in giving me a hand. However, I knew that if the BSAA were to ever find out about what I was planning…things were not going to go down well. Hopefully, they'll never find out because I surely do not want to have to fight them—but I will if they wind up getting involved in this whole situation. Dressed all in black, the cloak I wore had a hood attached, draped over my head to keep my face hidden from those that would recognize it. A red sash was tied around my waist and I couldn't help but think that I had been playing too much of the Assassin's Creed games…though I had wore this outfit long before those games were ever created. My blades were strapped to my wrists—hidden as they were to make sure that no one would know how close to death that they are.

Staring up at the high wall, I count how many guards are atop of it.

Nice.

Ten of them.

Well, I don't plan on going over the roof. Nope, I'm gonna do what most do not expect. I am going to go through the front door. I know, I know, stupid, but with a little help. I am quite capable of accomplishing such a task.

"Ashley, you got the camera yet?"

" _Not yet, Sar,"_ I hear over the ear-mic. _"They've got quite the security system here. I'm almost through, just hang on."_

"Exactly what would you like me to hang on to?" I muse dryly.

Silence. I could practically see her deadpanning on the other end of the line. Oh well. I couldn't help that I was a smart-ass. It was ingrained into my system.

It was five minutes later that I got the okay.

" _Okay, the doors open now,"_ she came back.

"Good." A pause. "How is everything else?"

" _All the lights inside will go off according to where you decide to go, the same with the cameras,"_ she responds. I could practically hear here grinning on the other side.

Approaching silently, I find the door slightly ajar, hearing the panic inside of the prison as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Well, it was dark, the backup generator I knew was still online, but it wasn't giving power to the halls making it that much easier for me to travel in the darkness. As long as no one stood in my way in the beginning, I don't give a damn if I wind up getting into a knock-down, dragged out fight getting out. If that should happen…it'll be quite the party.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, I took several turns till I found myself in a long corridor—one I highly recognized as I'd been here many times over the last few weeks. It shouldn't take me too long to find where his cell is located.

" _He's just up ahead…"_ a pause. _"Sarah, are you sure you know what you're doing in letting him out?"_

I never once stopped my ground eating stride. "I know that I've resisted this bond for years, Ashley, but this time is different. I was fine as long as I knew that he wasn't captured. Now that he had been…I can't take it. It hurts too much.'

" _You think it'd be the other way around."_

"True. In many other instances it would be," I state, stopping momentarily as the lights flickered briefly. "Like I said, this is highly different. They're hurting him…and I can feel it. My wolf and I can no long take it."

" _What will you do after freeing him?"_

There's the question that I've been asking myself for the last few weeks. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure what I was going to do. "Probably go back to the way things were."

Yes, that would be best. I don't think anything will happen from doing this. After all, I had been there in Africa when he had been captured. I had been there with both Chris and Sheva…so I know for a fact that he had seen me. Pretty sure he wasn't too concerned with me until I had gotten into that little fight with Jill. Oh yes, I had shown that I wasn't quite human—while still maintaining the fact no one knew my real past. I am hoping that no one will ever know either. Of course, I wasn't too sure how much of his attention that I had captured as I had been a little preoccupied with making sure that I did not harm Valentine.

My eyes flashed to gold when I heard several heartbeats in the area. Apparently they were expecting someone to try breaking inside. Wonderful. This might be a little more complicated than I had originally anticipated. OH, well, wouldn't be the first time I'd been in a tight spot. Hopefully, I can do this without leaving too many bodies behind. Then again, I guess it doesn't really matter as long as no one sees me.

"You still have control of the cameras?"

I hear Ashley heave a sigh. _"If I didn't, you'd've been told otherwise, Sarah."_

Mentally rolling my eyes, I stave off my sarcastic retort. Whenever one of the girls goes about acting like a smart-ass it's habit anymore for me to be an even bigger one—this time however wasn't the right one for me to be an asshole.

"Can you distract those bastards at the cell?"

" _Already on it."_

What a relief.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with spilling blood, but I do have a real fucking problem with people knowing what it was that did it. I had spent so long being covert and hiding in the shadows that stepping out of them was a little uncomfortable. Not many people within the organization are even aware of that. Good thing too. Not sure I'd be able to handle all the teasing with any amount of grace.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, I allowed the more darker part of my nature to emerge. All the training that I had undergone leaking through, keeping my footsteps silent and eyes glinting with predatory savagery. I was on the hunt now. It didn't matter if the man would be even the least bit grateful for me saving his ass…I was doing what I had to do to save my mate's life. Yeah, let anyone else know this and I'll wind up getting chewed out for almost getting exposed. However, none of that mattered. Saving the other side of my heart, my soul was.

Oh, geez, when did I get to be so sappy?

Ugh, this whole mate-bond thing was going to wind up driving me nutty. If it hasn't already. No, I amend that, it has.

I pause at the corner, peering around it as something caught a guards attention, sending the others out with him. I'm not sure what Ashley had done, but it worked. For how long I am not certain. I need to take this opportunity. And so I did. Of course, if I'd've known that when I approached the cell that I'd be pulled in and pinned to the wall I would've sent a note in first to state that I was here to bail him out. Kinda hard to say anything with a hand firmly wrapped around my neck. Lovely. What? Did he forget about me or something? Sheesh, man needs to try to remember those that worked with him at one point in time. Then again, now that I think of it there were only a few people who knew of my connection to Spencer…over half of them were dead now.

"What are you doing here?" he snarls darkly, loosening his grip a little so that I could talk. Smart man.

I wrap my hand around his wrist. "To bail you out, naturally. What? You think I wanted you to end up in a place like this?" I questions, gesturing the cell with my eyes. "Nope. Sorry, think again. Pick another category."

His grip tightened. "I would've gotten out of here without your help."

I blink lazily. "Yes, when they've finished dissecting you," I growl, remembering some of what they told me they were planning for him. Ooh, those bastards were going to pay dearly. "I sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen! And you damn well know why too."

Yes, Wesker was well aware of the bond between the two of us. And as I've said, he's been fighting it as much as I have. The last thing we needed was to have distractions. That and we were both on opposite sides. Course, after this, I might wind up being stuck with him permanently if I have anything to say after bailing him out. Well, that and the fact that the BSAA will surely be after me now. Mainly as they'll figure out my MO—and because I was the only one who had a reason to bust him out of prison.

He pushed himself against me. _Holy shit! I think I'm going to turn into a puddle of goo at this rate. Fucking hormones need to take a break! Or rather another one._

"I never asked you to do this," he growls, pressing me flush against him. "You should've stayed out of it."

I huff, trying not to swoon. "Well, I'm sorry, but it wasn't exactly part of my plan to get involved since I was _before_ you got sent to this place. _They_ got me involved. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now."

I'm lying out my ass. He doesn't need to know that however.

"You're lying," Wesker whispers, leaning down to harshly nip at the left pulse of my neck, forcing me to hold back a whimper. "To anyone else, that would be believable. You forget that you can't lie to me."

Yeah, and I hate that. "Fine, whatever you say," I hiss. "Now can we please get the hell out of here? I'm not fond of prisons."

His grip tightened just a fraction more before releasing me. "Yes. We can discuss this later." Yup, I can see how that'll turn out. Won't be much talking that's for damn sure. Great. I know what happens when males like this get into a bloodlust. I've gotten that knowledge first hand—that was years ago and I really don't wanna talk about it right now.

~O~

Escaping the prison was not easy. It should've been, but someone had managed to get word out to the guards about what was happening. That or I simply ran out of time. Nice. Why do I get the feeling that my own little helpers had managed to get me into this kind of trouble? I'll have to ask 'em when I get out of this mess. That is if I'm awake at the time because at this rate I'm going to wind up getting shot. I won't be killed…if anything these guys will be wanting to lock me up. Oh, I am not looking forward to that if it happens. Hopefully, it won't.

I didn't want to kill any of the guards. Or any more of them. That wasn't originally part of the plan, but I had no choice. I knew what it would mean if I did this. I would mean I'd be going up against someone that would see this as a major betrayal. It wasn't. I hadn't really been on the side of the BSAA. I did do my best to help them out whenever I could, but at the same time I didn't want to do anything that would get me into trouble with Spencer. This was when he was alive. I had worked with Umbrella once upon a time because I'd had no choice. I had owed Spencer my life and in turn I was forced into a lifetime of servitude. At least until he died and then I was freed, but entirely so. At some point I did wind up being bound to another one of his minions.

Alex.

I had been forced to serve Alex Wesker for a short time. I'm not sure how I managed to get out of that one…I don't think it was because I wasn't bound to Umbrella. Pretty sure it was because of someone else and I think I know exactly whom it was that made sure I wasn't.

After some time, running through the various corridors, covered in blood and somehow managing to stay one step ahead of the guards I finally planted us in a room that would insure that we'd be able to get out without having to kill anymore. Of course, that whole plan had gone up in smoke and we found ourselves on the other end of some gun barrels. Lovely. Looks like my worst fears have been unleashed.

"Well," I sigh. "How are you doing Chris?"

Chris' eyes narrowed into slits. "Why?"

I blink, opening my mouth to speak, only to have an arm grab me around the waist, pulling me flush against a solid, hard body. "Feeling rather territorial, aren't we?"

"I'm just giving, Redfield a reason why you betrayed them," Wesker purrs, smirk firmly in place as he stared at Chris. Yeah, that's adding a whole lot of fucking oil to the fire. Wonderful. How in the nine hells am I supposed to get out of this fucking mess without making it worse?

If I could, I'd knock the man right upside his damned head. "I wasn't on anyone's side, Wesker, so technically, I haven't betrayed anyone." I look at Chris evenly in the eyes. "Why you ask? That's an interesting question, however I am not obligated to answer that whatsoever. But I'm feeling a little generous. Why? Because it's either saving him…or allowing myself to die. I'm not at all thrilled with the prospect of dying." _Again._

Guns were still pointed at us—yes, I was still being used as a goddamned human shield—and I honestly wanted to roll my eyes at this situation. I mean, I knew what would happen if I decided to get involved in this whole mission, but for crying out loud, a girl can certainly use a break from all of this blasted testosterone running around here. I'm well aware of the fact that the male behind me is chock full of it, but good grief. I know that once all of this is over I'm going to be in some serious trouble—I'll enjoy it that much is certain—that's not the point though.

Chris cocked his head to the side, confusion rolling off of him in waves. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "If you can't figure it out…" I sighed, silently pleading that one of the others would manage to somehow get us out of this or else blood would be spilled. Happily enough, a few explosions took place and smoke bombs seemed to go off from nowhere. I'm not bothered by that in the least bit as it gave Wesker and I plenty of time to get the hell out of the corridor. We discovered a few seconds later that one of the explosions had formed a hole in the wall to the outside. Several massive holes as a matter of fact. Nice. Very nice.

~O~

"What the hell took you so long?!" I snarl as I walked through the doors of the lab. I was severely pissed off that it had taken so blasted, bloody long to get out of the prison. I mean, getting into the place was far easier than getting out of the place. "Ashley!"

She sighs, typing more commands into the computer. "I'm not sure what was going on with this whole thing. I mean, we covered it all from front to back. I don't know what went wrong." Ashley looks up at me. "I'm sorry, Sarah. No really. I am. Hell, I didn't realize that the BSAA were even at the prison." Fat load of good it does having control over a security system. Truly, I am not angry with her whatsoever, but still if I came in cool as a cucumber from this shit they'd think I'd lost my mind. Which wouldn't be too far from the truth. Of course, following me was said madman that I had saved from said prison. Honestly, I probably shouldn't've even done it, but I was pissed at the way he was being held in it.

I shake my head. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks," she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what in the hell happened during this. I know I said it before…but I couldn't help repeating myself." Her eyes narrow at the screen. "I swear someone must've been watching our movements without us even knowing. Hell I should've known about it. I'm an expert."

I agree. I wasn't going to say anything though. However, before we could even continue this conversation, my…mate, pulled me from the room. Guess we were about to have that 'conversation' that we couldn't have earlier. How utterly delightful. Wonder if I'll actually give in or just make it…harder for him. Puns away with that one my dears. I'm loaded with them so to speak. Of course, I was a little curious to where we were going for this conversation but was answered when I recognized that we were headed towards…my bedroom. Well, I guess that answers that. Honestly I'm not sure what to do with myself…oh man.

"Um…" I started, but stopped as soon as we got into the room and I found myself pinned up against the door, my hands resting on his stomach. Fuck me…he's very well muscled…not to mention toned and I am pretty sure I am not going to survive this whatsoever. I mean, what the hell happened?! For years neither one of us fully recognized this bond and now all of a sudden because I went after him this bond has decided to make itself fully known. How irritating.

"Now," he purrs darkly, his face inches away from my own. "Why were you there?"

I bit my lip, trying once again to lie out my ass, only to gasp as it was harshly bit.

"Don't think about lying to me again," Wesker said, pressing himself even closer if that's possible. "One way or another I will get the truth out of you."

Before I could say anything else his mouth slammed down to ruthlessly claim mine. I couldn't really do anything to stop it and quite frankly I didn't want to. So I didn't fight it. I just gave in to him. Well, if he wasn't going to fight this damn bond anymore than neither was I. I mean we've been fighting this thing for Gods know how many years, so it was with some fantastic satisfaction that within moments I had found myself lying underneath said man on the floor. Hell, we skipped the bed altogether. I wasn't arguing. I wasn't planning on it either. Of course, the damn man had to fucking torture me with foreplay. Mainly because Wesker could and so he did. I'm not sure how long I laid there experience moments of mind-numbing pleasure, but when he finally let me finish I was panting heavily. Oh, he was going to pay for that…just once I can get my brain back together. Well, this certainly was the best way to getting the truth out of me, although I pretty sure he knows it. Bastard just wants me to admit it—out loud where he could hear it.

I was going to get him back for it, but he pinned me to floor before I could even move an inch. _How in the hell am I supposed to get him back?!_ My mind whined.

A shiver and whimper escaped when he licked my neck, biting the pulse point hard.

"This isn't about me," he purrs darkly. "It will be later, but for now…this is for you, _Sarah_."

Hell, if I hadn't been dripping wet earlier when this started, I sure as hell am now. Sweet Jesus! The aching inside was starting to hurt and I knew that he knew it. But I also knew that I wasn't going to fully get what I want. Or that's what I thought, until his fingers were once again back at my core and I was flying towards the edge. And the moment I hit the height of my pleasure I didn't feel him taking me. Well, hell, I was fine with that. Until my pleasure induced haze left me and I gave a small whimper of pain. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't a virgin by any means—then again, the rape of my past didn't count—but I hadn't been with a man in well over sixty years. Sometimes I can't help but enjoy being a werewolf. However, I still did feel the pain of being breached after such a long time.

I wasn't expecting Wesker to wait for me to adjust to it though. Guess he knew that this was the first time for me in well…what seems like forever. But after a couple minutes, the pain moved on as I shifted my hips only to moan as pleasure shot up my spine— _Holy shit—_ and with that reaction he started to move. Slowly at first. Honestly, I was touched that he would do such a thing to not cause me further pain. However, I wasn't feeling any at the moment. I didn't want this to be slow and gentle. Hell no! I have waited a long goddamn time for this.

So I lurched up catching him slightly off guard and sunk my teeth deeply into his neck and got the exact reaction I was hoping for. The second my teeth had sunk into him I somehow wound up unleashing the primal animal lurking within. No longer were the thrust slow, teasing. No, they were hard, forceful and so damn perfect I almost lost my mind. Then again, I probably have as I couldn't stop myself from screaming my pleasure for the whole building to hear. Yup, I'm going to be dealing with some major jokes tomorrow—if I manage to leave it at all—but I put that all aside and focused on where our bodies were joined. Giving as good as I was getting.

"Fuck," he swore between clenched teeth as I raked my nails down his front. I had never actually heard the man swear before and it went straight to my core as it clenched tightly. I was determined to make him do that again.

Of course, he caught my hands in a bruising grip and pinned them above my head, pounding into my harder and faster than he had a second ago. Wesker's mouth latched onto my throat as he growled, snarled and grunt with each thrust, biting at the flesh between his teeth. Marking. _Claiming._ It was starting to become too much. Wasn't much longer before I was screaming out as my orgasm hit me hard and I barely heard his roar of completion over the sounds of my own.

When I came back to the world of the living, I found myself lying sprawled across Wesker's chest, trying to get my breathing back to normal. He was trying the same it seemed, languidly rubbing his hand down my spine. Hell, I can't figure out why I hadn't given into this whole mate-bond earlier. Oh, right, I was completely terrified of the whole blasted, bloody thing. The two of us had both been fighting it…both had been terrified of it.

I sighed as my breathing evened out, closing my eyes and drifting off into a much needed sleep.

**~0O0~**

**A/N: Okay…I have no idea how in the hell I even managed to write anything even close to a lemon…but it's pretty mild so I'm hoping that no one kills me! Anyway, I gave you all something that I hadn't been able to write before so please be at least a little bit proud of me. As usual, I love you all and please let me know what you think. Just try to be kind.**


End file.
